jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Vulture
Vulture is a scavenging bird of prey. The two types of vultures are the New World vultures, including the Californian and Andean condors, and the Old World vultures, including the birds that are seen scavenging on carcasses of dead animals on African plains. In the dimension of "JUMANJI", Vultures are residential scavengers and hunters. Behaviour Vultures rarely attack healthy animals, but "JUMANJI" Vultures are bold enough to take a chance. When carrion has too thick a hide for its beak to open, they wait for a larger scavenger to eat first. Vast numbers have been seen upon battlefields. They gorge themselves when prey is abundant, until their crops bulge, and sit, sleepy or half torpid, to digest their food. These birds do not carry food to their young in their talons but disgorge it from their crops. Vultures are of great value as scavengers, especially in hot regions. Vulture stomach acid is exceptionally corrosive, allowing them to safely digest putrid carcasses infected with botulinum toxin, hog cholera bacteria, and anthrax bacteria that would be lethal to other scavengers. New World vultures often vomit when threatened or approached. Contrary to some accounts, they do not "projectile vomit" on their attacker as a deliberate defense, but it does lighten their stomach load to make take-off easier, and the vomited meal residue may distract a predator, allowing the bird to escape. Appearances TV= In the animated series, giant Vultures appear as dangerous predators in comparison to being mere scavengers in the outside world. They tend to roost in nests on high mountains and clifftops, where they can catch prey returning to their nests for safety. Alan Parrish's cave was placed under a Vulture's nest, requiring him to have an axe ready to collect while riding the lift on the way up. A blow to the head would knock a Vulture out and send it crashing to the ground below. In "Brantford: The Game", one of many animals released from the warped Brantford library was a Vulture, which came from a book under the "V" section. |-|2017= At least one Vulture appears in "Welcome to the Jungle", acting as a faithful pet and spy for Professor Van Pelt, thanks to his animal mind control gained from the Jaguar's Eye. When Nigel Billingsley attempted to steal the Jaguar's Eye from Van Pelt to keep him from gaining complete mastery of Jumanji, the Vulture alerted its master to the thieving field guide before he could escape unseen. When Van Pelt was informed of the quartet's arrival in the "JUMANJI" realm after "The Mighty Roar", he sent his Vulture out to find them, tracking their whereabouts in the Bazaar before leaving to inform Van Pelt. The Vulture found the players once more before they left to reach the Jaguar Shrine level "The Defenders", before leaving to inform its master once again. A Vulture illustration appears in the closing Jumanji map credits next to Matt Tolmach and Seven Bucks's credits before the staff roll. |-|MG= In the Mobile Game, the Vulture appears as an animal icon on the bingo chart. |-|Epic Run= In Epic Run, Vultures appear as hazards on the runways, stampede section and also as falling obstacles on the wall climbing sections of The Dunes. When acting as obstacles on runways, Vultures can block some ramp jump ways and can be beaten by immediately tapping the screen as the avatar makes the jump off the wall towards them. Sometimes Vultures that spawn within the stampede sections carry Gold bags in their talons, which can be collected from them by sliding underneath them as they pass by. Category:Jumanji animals